


травматолог

by shushusbaobei



Series: moonsun is couple, doesn't matter of besties or lovers [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, No Angst, Trauma, alternative universe, gay doctor, moonbyul is a doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: Ëнсан попадает на приём к врачу с жалобой на вывих челюсти, врач оказывается прекрасной не только в профессиональном смысле.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: moonsun is couple, doesn't matter of besties or lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172321
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Она закатывает рукава, белые и чуть ли не хрустящие запахом стирального порошка: раз, два — пока не достигнет половины предплечья. Потом небрежно приподнимает очки ближе к переносице, заканчивая печатать что-то на компьютере, и наконец оборачивается к пациентке, почти по-детски неожиданно прокрутившись на офисном стуле: «Доктор Мун» отсвечивает от ламп именной бейджик. И, ободряюще улыбнувшись, она спешно наматывает на руки бинт, чтобы успеть до того, как анастезия перестанет действовать и наконец встаёт из-за стола, чтобы пройти расстояние от него до кушетки в пару шагов.

И если бы рот Ëнсан до того был закрыт, вернее сказать, если бы у неё была возможность держать свой рот закрытым, и даже не в плане болтовни (хотя ни одна из её бывших девушек не отметила бы у неё неординарных способностей держать язык за зубами), то её челюсть несомненно встретилась бы с полом — непозволительная наглость нанимать в клинику настолько обворожительных специалистов. Она может представить, насколько сейчас «прекрасный» момент для знакомства и насколько нелепо это будет выглядеть, если она попытается прошебуршать что-то вроде пикап фразочки, потому что то, что она не чувствует нижней половины своего лица ничуть не помогает.

— И от чьей же неземной красоты у вас челюсть то упала, — бормочет в шутку «Доктор Мун» и сосредоточенно осматривает её лицо, осторожно приподнимая её подбородок наверх, видимо, прикидывая, как стоит исправлять вывих.

И если бы Ëнсан могла управлять своим языком в этот конкретный момент, она бы непременно ответила «вашей». Но язык совершенно не слушается, валяясь где-то во рту, как пьяница в подворотне. А «Доктор Мун» принципиально не сдаёт позиции самой красивой девушки, которая могла бы только оказаться в пределах досягаемости Ëнсан, по мнению «Тиндера», и которая в этот конкретный момент недвусмысленно платонически и, более того, в сугубо профессиональных целях, придерживает её за подбородок, как если бы они намеревались поцеловаться, следуя незабвенным стререотипам дорам. И если бы ей дали возможность изменить хотя бы одно условие в «дано» этой задачки жизни, она несомненно «вправила» бы себе челюсть лишь для того, чтобы иметь теоритическую возможность _поцеловать её_.

Ëнсан промычала что-то невнятное в ответ. И ладони «Доктора Мун», уже видимо оценившей обстановку, переместились так, чтобы обхватывать нижнюю челюсть, и начали с смещать подбородок сначала вниз и затем назад. Послышался характерный щелчок, и на лице доктора нарисовалась удовлетворенная улыбка:

— Вот и всё, подождите несколько минут, заморозка перестанет действовать, — с этими словами «Доктор Мун» повернулась к столу и принялась было заполнять документы, но затем, будто бы вспомнив о чём-то достаточно веселом, чтобы тихонько усмехнуться, снова внезапно прокрутилась на стуле, поворачиваясь к Ëнсан своим _«богически прекрасным»_ лицом:

— В следующий раз, когда увидите меня рядом, не обязательно настолько сильно восхищаться, иначе придётся зафиксировать челюсть повязкой, — губы «Доктора Мун» растянулись в ухмылке, грозящейся вот-вот превратиться в смех, и она, не долго думая, выпалила:

— Мун Бëль И, приятно познакомиться.

И Ким Ëнсан была в шаге от того, чтобы назвать своё имя, абсурдно забывая, что у Мун Бëль на столе буквально лежит вся информация не просто о ней, но о всех её нелицеприятных болячках вроде остеохондроза и дико плохого зрения.  
И Ëнсан назвала своё имя незамедлительно, несмотря на дурацкую медицинскую карту, предоставившую Мун Бëль и телефон, и адрес, и глупый факт того, что однажды она чуть не сломала ключицу, когда упала, перелетев через ограду, на набережной, пока пыталась кататься на роликах.

— Рада встрече, — сказала она, непривычно осторожно улыбаясь и почти не открывая рта, и представилась, — Ким Ëнсан.


	2. Chapter 2

Они договорились встретиться в семь, через час после окончания рабочего дня Мун Бëль, так что та могла бы успеть съездить домой, чтобы переодеться. Вообще не то чтобы это было необходимо — её рабочая одежда состояла в основном из брючных костюмов — но, во-первых, приятно было разделить день на рабочую половину и половину Ëнсан, во-вторых, сама Ëнсан всегда являлась на их свидания с иголочки, так что было бы неплохо соответствовать ей как минимум в блистательности («ну и в-третьих, красивую одежду почему-то приятнее снимать» — и она усмехнулась своим мыслям, продолжая перестукивать пальцами по рулю в такт музыке, играющей по радио).

С момента их знакомства прошло чуть больше месяца, но за это время у Мун Бëль сформировалось четкое ощущение _заботы_ вокруг: Ëнсан, как оказалось, неожиданно мягкая, неожиданно хороша в готовке и ожидаемо головокружительна в поцелуях. А также ужасно неловкая и безответственная, когда дело касается здоровья, хотя это Бëль успела выяснить ещё тогда, на приёме, когда пролистывала медицинскую карточку, полную непрекращающихся забавных и не очень фактов, касающихся в основном бытовых травм и ситуаций вроде:

— И тогда я задумалась о чем-то и не заметила, как порезала себе бок, пытаясь посмотреть на часы во время готовки-

_или_

— Один раз мне чуть не ампутировали палец после того, как я поранила его, пока чистила картошку-

_или_

— Знаешь, однажды я сломала себе мизинец об фортепиано-

На что Мун Бëль оставалось только вздыхать и мысленно составлять список того, к чему Ëнсан подпускать категорически нельзя.

И вообще-то они договорились встретиться в семь, но, учитывая свою великолепную удачливость, Бëль выехала пораньше, чтобы ненароком не опоздать.

  
Она безбожно опаздывала уже минут на десять, попав в пробку — где-то спереди произошла авария и цепочка машин на всем протяжении проспекта остановилась, превращаясь в гремучий раздраженный и раздражающий медленно, но неотвратимо, закипавший из-за весенней жары, студень. И как бы цинично это не звучало, ей было глубоко плевать на то, что у какого-то из её коллег появился новый пациент, а то и не один.

(Бëль уже успела отправить Ëнсан несколько сообщений разного содержания, вроде извинений и грустных смайликов взятых в разном процентном соотношении, а её постукивания по рулю превратились в большей степени нетерпеливые и несколько нервные)

Вскоре стало ясно, что добраться до места будет значительно быстрее пешком. И Мун Бëль, старательно не обращая внимания на сигналящего изо всех сил идиота позади и своё желание выйти из машины и поговорить с ним так, что мама не горюй, бережно (и иррационально нежно для арендованного авто) закрывает дверцу, припарковавшись на обочине. Затем отслеживает по навигатору, что идти ей осталось всего минут десять — быстрым шагом можно уложиться и в пять (у неё всегда было прекрасно с физической формой и чрезмерно с совестью, и если бы Ëнсан пришлось считать даже самые мизерные опоздания, то ей бы хватило пальцев одной руки с учетом теоретического отсутствия одного недо-ампутированного).

И когда Мун Бëль врывается в кафе, по пути приводя себя в порядок, Ëнсан уже сидит за уютным столиком наискосок от входной двери и пялится на нее, игнорируя какого-то назойливого парня, вероятно подсевшего к ней, чтобы познакомиться. И когда Ëнсан наконец замечает ту, кого ожидает, выражение её лица стремительно изменяется на радостное, и она облегченно выдыхает, когда Бëль наконец подходит к парню со спины и наклоняется к его уху, шепча что-то

_(– Молодой человек, я недавно вправляла этой прекрасной девушке челюсть, так что ей совершенно нельзя широко открывать рот, и, если вы не заметили, только это мешает ей зевать от скуки)_

что заставляет его подскочить с места с досадой и возмущением и повернуться к ней лицом (и обнаружить, что даже стоя он ниже её примерно на полголовы, отчего выглядит нелепо), получая в ответ на свои угрозы только:

— После таких слов в адрес другого человека, вам пришлось бы записаться ко мне на приём. Полагаю, мне стоит дать вам визитку заранее.

_(– Это называется вежливое хамство, очень полезная штука в общении с придурками, — после говорит она Ëнсан, сидящей напротив с благодарным видом и глупой улыбкой на лице)_

Ëнсан улыбается ей и когда они наконец выбирают, что заказать в меню, и когда Бель рассказывает о рабочем дне, и когда они наконец добираются до машины после ужина, уставшие, но довольные, идя под руку и почти не чувствуя прохлады весеннего вечера: Ëнсан из-за вина и смущения, почему-то напавшего на неё после совместного посещения уборной перед выходом, Мун Бëль из-за Ëнсан, прижимающейся к ней слишком близко в попытке устоять на каблуках, не упав от смеха и легкого опьянения.

И Мун Бëль, возможно, думает, что на эту улыбку можно смотреть настолько же долго, как на огонь или воду.

В любом случае, когда они добираются до её квартиры, проявляющаяся на небе Луна отчего-то необычайно красива.


End file.
